The function of this core will be to provide expertise and access to genomic technologies for all of the projects in the Program. All of the proposed research projects require novel genomic technologies, including the production of unique transgenic strains and a targeted knock-in. In addition, all of the proposed research will utilize real-time PCR (qRT-PCR) and global transcriptional analysis as a component of their phenotypic analyses. The Genomics core has three specific aims: 1. To provide expertise in the manipulation of the mouse genome. The core will produce transgenic mice and targeted gene knock-ins as required for supporting the research programs of all three projects. Core personnel will utilize BAG modification technologies to create a novel collection of BAG transgenic strains that will allow tissue-specific induction of Cre recombinase with tamoxifen. In addition, core personnel will produce a floxed lyn knock-in for project 3. 2. To provide access to whole genome transcriptional profiling with the Illumina platform. Our Microarray core is a beta test site for the new Illumina Mouse-6 BeadChip, which is a whole genome transcription profiling technology based on the Fiber Optic-MicroBead technology from Illumina. As will be documented in Preliminary Results, this technology is comprehensive (48K probes), requires small amounts of RNA (-100 ng), is capable of high throughput (48 samples/day by one technician), and is inexpensive (~$250/sample). The core will provide access to this technology for all of the projects in the Program. 3. To provide access to qRT-PCR technology. The core will maintain a set of reagents to be used as standards for normalization, and an qRT-PCR instrument for commonuse.